24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mistaken Identity
Mistaken Identity, sometimes known as Get This To... was title of the second season of The Rookie. It premiered on , the day after 24: "Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm" premiered on Fox in the United States. It followed the further tribulations of Jason Blaine, a rookie agent working at CTU Los Angeles. He received a call, intended for his boss Alton Maxwell from a terrorist plotting to assassinate a Russian Ambassador. There were three episodes made, each being released weekly. Episode guide Episode One: 2:00 p.m.-2:30 p.m. Premiered: 6:00AM PST, . At CTU, Angie asks Jason what was wrong with the Asian feed. Jason replied that it was something to do with the NSA uplink maintenance. Jason asked where Alton was. Angie told him that Alton was part of a special security team for the transport of the Russian Ambassador. The scene cuts to a desert base, where Alton is stood by a black vehicle. Subtitles across the bottom, in the form of a message for Alton, tell us that a prisoner exchange has been aborted, and the Russian Ambassador's flight has been diverted for interception. All intel is to be processed with "extreme stealth". Back at CTU, Angie is receiving a live video feed of Alton in the desert. He tells her that he needs his PDA, and that it is on his desk. He tells her to send "the rookie" out with it. He tells Angie that he wants it right now. After the video conversation is over, Angie asks Jason if he wants to go out in the field. He responds: "Every day of my life", smiling. She gives him the PDA, and tells him to get straight back. She gives him the coordinates, and leaves. Jason, taking Alton's car, driving to his boss' location. On the way, he receives a call from Angie, who comically tells him that stealing the boss' car is a "bold move". They exchange friendly banter, and she eventually tells him that they are having Com and Sat problems, so he should not stay at the base too long. He tells her he would not even think about it. Suddenly he receives a call from an Eastern European man, who thinks Jason is Alton (as he is ringing Alton's in-car phone), saying that he is about to learn what happens who he crosses the wrong people. Jason tries to explain that he has the wrong the guy, but the man refuses to listen. Still thinking he is Alton, the man tells Jason that he knows "everything", and about how he tried to double-cross the wrong people. Jason listens, confused as to what he means. As the man tries to continue, Jason looses signal and does not hear the end of what he has to say. The in-car computer tells Jason that the transmission has been interrupted, and the signal lost. The man tries to reconnect, but is unsuccessful. He, with another man, is in a "Home Oxygen" van. It pulls into a gas station. One man tells the other to go into a diner and find out where the air field is, as Jason pulls onto a highway. He tries to reconnect as some at CTU tells Angie that they have lost Sat completely. The episode's large final splitscreen comes up, showing the plane going in to land, Angie looking worried, Jason putting on sunglasses, a screen at CTU trying to reconfigure Sat, Alton watching the plane come in and the Home Oxygen van at the gas station. Episode Two: 2:30 p.m.-2:45 p.m. Premiered: 6:00AM PST, . The man who went into the Diner to find the airfield returns to the "Home Oxygen" van, which drives away. Jason is still trying to get a signal back in Alton's car, and manages to get through to CTU with a very poor signal. Angie responds, but finds it hard to follow what he is saying. A CTU techie tells her that the problem is offsite, but she says she does not care and to reroute the signal. The techie tells her that they have tried every path. Jason, without realizing, pulls up at the same Diner as the one the "Home Oxygen" men did a few moments ago. He enters, and Kathy, a waitress, walks up to him and offers him coffee. He accepts, and asks for some quarters to make a call. She hands some to him, and tells him to pay her back when he leaves. The thanks her and heads over to the phone. The plane with the Russian Ambassador on is still in the air. It is pulling in for an approach. Alton watches through binoculars. Angie gets a call telling her that Jason is on the line from a landline. She picks up, and he tells her he is in a Diner on the route. She tells him all the Com systems are down, as well as half the video feeds. He explains to her the call from the "Home Oxygen" man for Alton. He asks her if there are any access roads to the airstrip, and she finds two: one West and one North. He asks her which is closer, but before she can respond the connection is lost. A recorded message tells Jason "All servers are busy". He asks the Kathy for a map of the old air base, to which she responds: "Second one in here today looking for that map" after she shows it to him. She converses with a man in the Diner about the men in the "Home Oxygen" van, asking who would need that out here. Jason begins to get suspicious: "You ever seen them before?". She tells him that they do not see anyone "out here". He quickly leaves the Diner in pursuit of the men. Jason tries to contact CTU, telling Angie to divert the plane, but she can not hear his message properly. The "Home Oxygen" van pulls off onto a side road as Alton continues to wait for the plane and Jason tries again, unsuccessfully, to get through to CTU. Episode Three: 2:45 p.m.-3:00 p.m. Premiered: 6:00AM PST, . Jason finds the track that the "Home Oxygen" truck went down, and follows it himself. Angie tries to get through to him from CTU, overseeing the landing of the Russian Ambassador's plane. She says the plane is five miles out. Jason arrives at a rocky cliff, and across the crevasse he sees the "Home Oxygen" van. He gets out of Alton's car, checks his gun for bullets, and begins to walk towards them. Alton continues to watch the plane descend as the men from the van get out a rocket launcher from the back of their van. Jason watches, gun at the ready, from behind a rock. Angie says the plane is 1000 feet from touchdown. One of the men says the plane is approaching, and that it will be here any second. They run up and hide behind a large rock. One of them puts the rocket launcher over his shoulder and positions it to where the plane will arrive from. Jason removes his sunglasses, and shoots at one of the men. They get frantic, and one of them pulls out a machine gun and begins to fire at Jason. He dives behind the rock as the man temporarily stops firing. The other man instructs him to kill Jason. He tells the man with the rocket launcher to shoot the plane down now, but is told it is not in range yet. Jason moves to a better vantage point. He reloads after firing a few more rounds at the men, and manages to shoot the rocket launcher man in the shoulder just before he takes out the plane. He moves to shoot the "Home Oxygen" van, which explodes into huge balls for fire. He dives behind a rock. Another explosion occurs, knocking the two men to the ground. The explosion subsides. The image fades into the plane landing safely, being followed by Alton and his team in their government vehicles down the runway. Jason pulls up to a Park Ranger on horseback and reports some men "burning firewood". The officer nods and goes back the way Jason came from. He smiles as the officer leaves. Alton greets the Russian Ambassador as he comes down from the plane. Jason pulls up in Alton's car, who looks surprised to see it here. Alton tells him that he missed all the action, "Not that there was any; I think even you could've handled this one." Jason nods and hands him the PDA, to which Alton replies "Didn't they tell you the reception sucks down here?" Jason smiles and tells him that they failed to mention that. Alton tells Jason to get his car washed, as he drives away in the CTU vehicle. Jason smiles, knowing Alton has no idea of what he just accomplished. The episode ends with the two terrorists being brought along a dirt track by Ranger Haywood on horseback, and Jason driving back down the highway, happy he managed to complete another mission he had never even been sent on. Dramatis personae Starring * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Jason Blaine * Eric Beck as Alton Maxwell * Palmer Davis as Angie Lawson Guest starring * Unknown as Russian terrorist 1 * Igor Korosec as Russian terrorist 2 * Unknown as Marge * Unknown as Man at diner * Unknown as Park Ranger Haywood Background information and notes * The working title for Mistaken Identity was No Service. * The alternate title for Mistaken Identity was Get This To... This is what it is known as on the special edition DVD of Season 1. External links * [http://www.fox.com/24/degreerookie/index.htm Watch The Rookie] Category:Seasons Category:The Rookie